


Love at the Quidditch World Cup

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: This was a fun write. Charlie/Oliver are a favorite guilty pleasure rare pairing of mine.





	Love at the Quidditch World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun write. Charlie/Oliver are a favorite guilty pleasure rare pairing of mine.

“We just saw Wood,” George said as he and Fred got back to the tent from checking out the campground. Charlie looked up interestedly from his Quidditch program.   
“Oh yeah?” Charlie tried to act casually, but his brothers all laughed because they knew that Charlie had a slight crush on Oliver.   
“Yeah,” Fred responded. “He was asking where you were. He wasn’t so subtle about it either.”   
“Oh,” Charlie responded, cheeks heating up. It had been years since he’d seen Oliver. They have kept in touch over the past few years through letters, but Romania and Hogwarts weren’t exactly close enough to see each other as much as Charlie wanted.   
“You should go talk to him,” Bill said to Charlie over the twins laughter.   
“Yeah,” the twins said with suspicious grins.   
“Why are the two of you grinning like that,” Charlie asked suddenly. “What did you tell him? You were gone an awful long time.”  
“How do you know that we only talked to Oliver,” George asked grinning. “We have plenty of friends who are here.”  
Charlie eyed the twins suspiciously. Ever since they entered the tent, they had that evil look in their eye and smile that meant they were up to something mischievous. “Do I want to go talk to them?”  
“Of course dear brother,” Fred answered innocently. Bill snorted.   
“Ignore the twins. They’re just trying to wind you up,” Bill told Charlie, even though he didn’t believe what he was saying.   
“Well, it’s working,” Charlie answered nervously. “But I’m going to go for a walk. See if I can run into Oliver. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other face to face.”   
In Charlie’s attempt to practically run out of the tent, he ended up tripping over Bill’s bag, causing the three nearby Weasleys to roar with laughter. Charlie blushed and slowly left, head held high. It only took a few minutes to find Oliver. Oliver had grown a lot in the last few years. Charlie noticed that he had a new tattoo. A Quidditch tattoo of course.   
“Hey you,” Charlie said walking up to Oliver. Oliver turned around and embraced the second oldest Weasley.   
“Charlie! It’s good to see you again! I really missed you,” Oliver told him with a smile. “I heard that you’ve been thinking about me a lot.”  
“Hard not to think about you,” Charlie blurted out. Oliver laughed.   
“That’s what the twins say,” Oliver said. “They said a lot of interesting things actually.”  
Charlie blushed. “Whatever they said, its not true.”  
Oliver moved closer to Charlie. “So you don’t have ‘I love Wood’ tattooed on your buttock?” Oliver placed his hand on Charlie’s lower back, wanting to go lower, but not without consent.  
“WHAT?!?”   
“And I believe they said you have a ‘Wood Only Zone’ tattoo as well,” Oliver asked, close to laughter. Charlie turned redder. He was going to murder the twins. Their mother had so many children that she wasn’t bound to notice her two most problematic children missing.   
“Are you serious,” Charlie hissed. “They’re dead.”  
“If you kill them then I won’t get to take you on a date,” Oliver said looking at Charlie’s very kissable lips.   
“Date,” Charlie asked distractedly.   
“Come on Charlie, we both know that we have feelings for each other. The only reason we never acted on them was because you’re two years older than me and I was roommates with your brother. Now I have no roommate and you’re single. Unless somethings changed since our last letter.” Oliver smiled, proud of his courage. He told himself that the next time he saw Charlie he was going to ask him out no matter what. He wasn’t put in Gryffindor for nothing.   
Charlie looked at Oliver’s lips and the next thing he knew, he was kissing him. It was electrifying. However, he pulled away to get some air. “What else did they tell you?”   
“I’m not sure if I should say out here or not,” Oliver teased. “There are a lot of people around. Besides, if you don’t know you can’t kill them.”  
“But I’m already going to kill them,” Charlie said. Oliver cut him off with another kiss.   
“Forget the twins. How about after the game, you meet up with me and we can celebrate alone together,” Oliver whispered in his ear making him shiver slightly, despite the heat. “I am here alone.”   
If it weren’t for the fact that his father had excellent seats, Charlie would have sat with Oliver at the game. “Ok, after the game, we can meet back up here. Even if Ireland loses, which I bet they won’t, there will still be a reason to celebrate.”  
“See you later,” Oliver said with a wink. Charlie smiled and headed back to the tent.   
Bill, Fred, and George were laughing when Charlie entered looking well kissed and angry.   
“How’d it go,” Bill asked, trying to keep a straight face but it was difficult to do with the murderous look on Charlie’s face.  
“Did you tell him what you told Oliver,” Charlie growled at the twins.  
“You know Fred, I think Charlie has spent so much time with dragons that he’s starting to pick up their behaviors,” George said. Fred laughed.   
“We told him. He thought that it was funny.”   
“It was,” Bill defended after Charlie glared at him.   
“Boys, time to head to our seats,” Mr. Weasley said sticking his head in there unaware of a fight about to break out. Luckily for Fred and George, Quidditch became a hot topic of discussion.   
“But this doesn’t mean that I have forgotten about what happened,” Charlie whispered in the twins ears once they made their way up to their seats. “Revenge is coming.”  
“You know, we were talking to Bill and he said he would have said a lot worse than that,” George told Charlie truthfully.   
“Don’t worry about it,” Bill told Charlie as Charlie was about to yell at him. “Quidditch.”  
Charlie rolled his eyes and let it go. After the game with a victory by Ireland, Charlie bid goodnight to his family and went to celebrate with Wood. 

A few years later, Charlie did get those phrases tattooed on him much to Oliver’s pleasure. Maybe Fred and George weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
